


What Happened?

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Moments of the Past [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brothers, Candidate Casey, Candidate Severide, Firefighters, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Casey, Set pre-series, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Worried Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Old and New. Set pre-series.</p><p>Kelly has to pick Matt up from the hospital and Matt isn't saying what happened. Frustrating Kelly to no end, he just wants to know what happened to his brother, but when he finds out, it's to feelings of pride and terror, and perhaps a little anger. Matt could have died, he wasn't there for his brother and that's hard to stomach.</p><p>(Set in 1998)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a flashback seen in my story Old and New (which is the second story in this series).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and let my know what you think!

Kelly sighed as he closed the front door to the empty apartment behind him. He’d just come off a tiring shift; they’d get back to the House when before an hour was up they were called out again. Thankfully during the night the hour turned into two or three.

“Matt? You back?” he called, hearing no answer he flopped down on the couch and put the TV on, waiting for Matt to get back knowing that Andy had gone to stay with his parents for their wedding anniversary. It was fortunate in a way. He and Matt had their shifts on the same day and Andy's shift finished when their's started, so at least they all had one day where they could hang out together.

Checking his watch he saw that Matt’s (and his) shift ended an hour and a half ago. Meaning that Matt either got a call just before shift change, or he was at a big fire that was taking hours to control. He flicked the channel over to the news and seeing no report on a big blaze, figured Matt had just got a call before end of shift. So he changed the channel back to the programme he was watching and waited.

Then the phone rang.

Groaning he hoisted himself to his feet and shuffled over to the phone. “Hello?”

 _“Hello. Is this Andy Darden or Kelly Severide?”_ asked a deep voice on the other end.

“Yeah, I’m Kelly Severide,” responded Kelly slowly, confused as to what was going on. “Who is this?”

_“This is Chief Boden. I’m the Chief of Firehouse fifty-one.”_

Kelly gasped. There was only one reason why the Chief of House fifty-one would be calling either him or Andy. “Matt.”

 _“I’m afraid so,”_ sighed Boden.

Kelly stood frozen in shock. Terror seized hold of him, and for a moment he silently begged for Boden not to continue his news. Chiefs never called the home of their firefighters. Kelly just prayed that Matt was still coming home. He couldn’t imagine having to call Andy to tell him that Matt was gone.

“Chief Boden. He’s alright isn’t he?” asked Kelly, almost begging, trying to keep his voice neutral. His free hand began to shake, as much as he didn’t want to know, he wanted the waiting to be over.

 _“Casey and another firefighter were both taken to Chicago Med to be checked out. They’re both fine. But I suggest you go and pick him up.”_ Commented Boden.

Kelly sighed in relief and ran his free hand through his hair. “Thank you Chief.”

_“That’s alright. Goodbye.”_

Kelly put down the phone and grabbed his car keys. He knew Matt always took the bus to work, because he was saving up for his own car, so knowing Matt didn’t have a ride home he set off for the hospital. As if that would ever have stopped him anyway.

* * *

 

Kelly parked his car and ran into the hospital, he dodged between people and charged towards the waiting room. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt, he flickered his gaze around the room, looking for the young man that was like a younger brother to him. There, asleep and with his head resting on Christopher Herrmann’s shoulder was Matt. He slowly walked over; his gaze trained on Matt and saw that while asleep Matt’s arms were shaking.

He sat down on Matt's other side, and rested a gentle hand on Matt's shoulder. Feeling the shoulder rise every time Matt drew in a breath, relaxed him. He then looked at Herrmann.

"Is he okay?" He asked quietly, his eyes moving back to Matt's face. Matt’s face and hair still had traces of soot, but beside that Matt still looked younger than he really was. Kelly felt a surge of protectiveness well up inside of him. This was his younger brother in all but blood, a brother that came very close to harm going by the fact he’d come to the hospital. And he hadn’t been there for his brother. That was hard to swallow. He’d known what to expect in the Academy, he’d known that Houses didn’t take on two Candidates at a time, so he’d known he couldn’t be there to watch Matt’s back. However, knowing and accepting were two completely different things.

Herrmann nodded, "Just strained muscles. Which will be better by next shift."

Kelly nodded and took in a shuddering breath, while with his free hand he rubbed his face. "Damn," he muttered. "When I got that phone call from your Chief. I was so scared that we'd lost him." That feeling of terror was still fresh in his mind, and he knew wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon.

"We?" Pondered Herrmann.

Kelly shot him a half smile. "Andy and me. Matt is our roommate and our unofﬁcial younger brother." His smile darkened then. "Andy's visiting his parents and when I got the phone call...I was worried that I'd have to be the one to tell him Matt was gone." He had no idea, if the worse case scenario came true, how he’d have broken the news to Andy. He was just glad he didn’t have to.

"Well he's still here," Herrmann commented comfortingly. "But I think it's time you got sleeping beauty here back to his own bed."

Kelly snorted with a wide grin, "Good idea." He then gently shook Matt's shoulder. With a quiet groan and blinking eyes, Matt woke up into a half aware state. Kelly smiled fondly as Matt, still half asleep, slumped into his arms. He smiled his thanks when Herrmann helped him guide Matt outside and into the passenger seat. As he walked around to the driver’s side another man arrived to stand beside Herrmann. He recognized the face he’d met through Matt. It was another of the firefighters Matt worked with on Truck eighty-one, Mouch, he realized that one of these days he’d have to ask Matt for the guy’s real name.

Soon he was pulling away from the hospital, Matt had slumped against the window in exhaustion. It made Kelly smile, but at the same time he truly wanted to know what had happened during Matt’s shift. The traffic was slow as everyone was going to work, but for once he didn’t mind, it left Matt some more time to sleep in the car before he’d have to be woken up again to go inside.

Once they arrived home and Kelly had all but dragged Matt into his bedroom. He’d taken off his friend’s shoes and jacket and seeing Matt was once again deeply asleep, he tucked his friend under his covers. He then made his way into the living room and contended himself with watching TV.

A few hours later Matt stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes, no longer exhausted, but looking uncomfortable. Kelly sat up frowning at his friend, “What’s the matter Matt?”

“My arms are just really stiff,” commented Matt. After grabbing a glass of water he made his way over to the couch and sat beside Kelly.

Kelly winced in sympathy seeing Matt’s pain filled grimace as he raised his arm to drink his water. “What happened out there?”

“Nothing,” replied Matt. Kelly knew he’d have shrugged if it hadn’t hurt. It was annoying; it was like pulling teeth to get Matt to talk about some things.

Kelly shot him a sharp look with one eyebrow raised; he knew when Matt wasn’t telling the whole truth. “If nothing happened, then why did you and Herrmann have to go to the hospital to get checked out?”

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed, “Herrmann fell a little and so I caught hold of him to keep him up. Nothing major.”

“Uh huh. So why are your arms so stiff if you were just helping Herrmann back up and keeping his balance?” asked Kelly dubiously. Something wasn’t adding up, and he knew something was off, just like he always felt when something was wrong with Matt.

“Because the angle was awkward. He was to the side of me, so I must have strained my muscles that way.” Responded Matt with a small shrug, which soon made him wince.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of Matt, Kelly dropped the subject and spent the day watching TV and joking with Matt. He hadn’t known the younger man for very long, two years now their one year probations were almost up, but Matt was his younger brother and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. He still remembered meeting Matt for the first time, Andy had met him first, but as soon as he’d seen Andy interacting with the shy eighteen year old, it had become natural to take the kid under his wing. To this day, his hands would tighten into fists when remembering what Ted Griffin had said to Matt about his family, but pride would swell up in him when he remembered the way Matt punched Ted.

Later that evening, when making dinner Matt went to reach up to one of the taller cabinets, but found his stiff muscles wouldn’t let him. Kelly ended up leaned against the side laughing at the little hops Matt made in attempts to use the small height added to reach the jar.

“Shut up!” exclaimed Matt in slight annoyance, then after a pause said. “You could at least help!”

Shaking his head, Kelly gently pushed Matt out of the way and easily reached down the jar and shot Matt a smug look. Matt’s eyes narrowed in mock anger. “Show off,” he muttered. Kelly just laughed.

* * *

 

The next morning when Andy returned from his parents' house, he asked Kelly why Matt grimaced every time he moved his arms. So Kelly repeated what Matt had told him.

“That really what happened, or was there more?” asked Andy, like Kelly, he knew that often Matt wouldn’t tell the whole story.

Kelly shrugged, “All that I could get out of him.”

“Hmmm,” murmured Andy. Most likely thinking of ways to get Matt to admit to what really happened. Throughout the day, and the next, he had no such luck.

So when it came for Kelly and Matt’s next shifts, Kelly insisted on driving Matt to fifty-one.

“I am fully capable of catching the bus Kelly,” argued Matt, “My arms are better! You don’t need to drive me!”

“Just get in the damn car,” countered Kelly. He wouldn’t admit that he was only doing this because he was still shaken up from having to get Matt from the hospital. That was not something he would forget in a hurry. So the more time he spent with Matt, he knew his friend was all right. The next twenty-four hours were not going to be good. He wouldn’t be there to make sure Matt was unharmed. So he was determined to drive Matt to work, and pick him up.

Seeing Kelly’s determined look and not wanting to be late, Matt sighed, “Fine.” Once they were settled in the car and on their way to fifty-one, Matt turned to Kelly. “I gather you’ll be picking me up.”

“You know me so well,” smirked Kelly.

“Unfortunately,” muttered Matt.

“Rude!” gasped Kelly in mock hurt, which only made Matt start chuckling.

And sure enough twenty-four hours later, Kelly was picking Matt up at fifty-one. While he waited in the hanger for Matt to finish getting his stuff out of his locker, he overheard the other guys talking about a commendation ceremony next week.

“So who’s the one getting the commendation?” he asked, ready to congratulate the person.

Mouch smiled proudly, “Our Candidate.”

Kelly gaped in shock, “You mean…?”

“Matt? Yep,” nodded Mouch, who then clapped Kelly on the back and walked out of the hanger, joined by Herrmann. So when Matt walked into the hanger, he was confused as to why Kelly was stood frozen in shock, with his mouth hanging open.

At Matt’s questioning look, Kelly managed to mumble, “You’re getting a commendation?”

“You heard about that?” asked Matt as he walked with Kelly to the car.

“Yeah,” nodded Kelly as he got in the car. Once Matt had shut his door Kelly rounded on him. “What happened on that shift?” demanded Kelly. Matt’s face remained blank, telling Kelly that Matt wasn’t going to tell him. “You wouldn’t get a commendation just for helping Herrmann to his feet. Seriously Matt, what the hell happened?!”

Matt shook his head, “Nothing. Seriously, let it go Kelly.”

Kelly sighed in annoyance but let the subject drop again. Sometimes Matt was so stubborn that it was no use arguing with him. That didn’t mean he didn’t throw a glare Matt’s way to show how he felt about the matter.

* * *

 

A week later both Kelly and Andy were stood in their dress uniforms at Matt’s commendation ceremony. They both felt like proud parents seeing Matt stood up front by the Chief presenting the ceremony. Matt was stood beside the Chief, awkwardly flickering his gaze around the room, not knowing where to rest his eyes. Kelly grinned up at him and waved his hand a little. Matt managed to suppress his own grin, but his lips twitched upwards and his eyes shined with mirth.

Then the Chief started talking. He welcomed everyone and said how proud he was that it was a Candidate he was awarding that day. Then he got to the events that had taken place.

Reading from the shift report he said, “Once Truck eight-one had finished clearing the apartment building, while on the fourth floor, a flight of stairs collapsed under Firefighter Herrmann. Candidate Casey managed to grab hold of Herrmann’s arms. They had to wait for others to come and help them. Despite the danger to himself, Casey refused to listen as Herrmann told him to let go and after sliding towards the collapsed stairs, Casey wrapped his legs around a post. Just in time to save Herrmann and himself from plummeting through the collapsed floor. Two Truck eighty-one members, Firefighters McHolland and Capp arrived and have stated that Casey’s quick thinking to hold onto the post with his legs gave himself and Herrmann enough extra time to be rescued. So it is for these actions that Candidate Matthew Casey is receiving this commendation for his bravery.”

Kelly sat there feeling a mixture of pride and terror, and a little anger. Matt had severely underplayed what happened that night. He understood that Matt probably wanted to prevent he and Andy from worrying. However, Kelly would have appreciated hearing it from Matt instead of a Chief reading from the report. Yes he probably would have freaked out a little, but it would have been better than this. Looking sideways at Andy, Kelly knew his other friend was feeling the same thing.

Hearing clapping, Kelly’s attention was drawn back to what was happening. He and Andy joined in clapping, and watched as Matt shook the Chief’s hand and took the small box that contained his medal and ribbon. Matt’s face held a small smile as he posed for the photo with the Chief, then it went blank as he saluted the Chief.

The ceremony was now over, everyone met at the nearest bar and the members of eighty-one and the rest of fifty-one, all loudly toasted to Matt. Kelly and Andy joined in, but they were still wrapping their heads around what had happened. They had been in enough situations the past year to easily conjure images of what was described to them, and they didn’t like it.

Once the three of them had made their way home, they all loosened their ties and undid their jackets and took off their hats. Matt looked uneasily between his friends; he knew that he’d have been better off telling them himself.

Andy sighed running a hand through his hair, “I need another drink.” He then headed into the kitchen, dropping his hat onto the coffee table.

Kelly just stood staring at Matt, imagining Matt suspended in the air hanging on with dear life to Herrmann’s arms. To think Matt’s quick thinking, that split second decision, was the only thing that had brought Matt home that morning was hard to stomach.

“Kelly-” started Matt.

Kelly held up a hand, halting whatever Matt was going to say. Wordlessly he walked past Matt and past the kitchen towards his room. He paused outside his door, turned his head a little and found Matt was still standing stock still in the living room. Seeing Matt’s stiff posture he wanted to go and reassure Matt that he wasn’t really angry, but he couldn’t. His mind was constantly being assaulted by images of Matt hanging in mid air, probably seconds, a few minutes at most, away from plummeting through the floor with Herrmann down into the waiting flames. So he turned back to his door and walked into his room.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, telling himself that he should go and talk to Matt, but he just couldn’t make himself move. Later that night, most likely early morning, Kelly went to the kitchen for a glass of water, when he passed Matt’s room he felt that there was something wrong. So he cautiously opened the door and found Matt in the midst of a nightmare.

Matt was tossing from side to side mumbling under his breath, sucking in sharp panicked breaths. Kelly was at the side of the bed in an instant, and wondered in the past week had Matt been facing these nightmares alone? Now that he thought about it Matt had been looking more tired this week that was another blow. He had been so focused on finding out what had happened; he hadn’t noticed when Matt was suffering disturbed sleep. What kind of a friend and brother was he?

“Herrmann!” exclaimed Matt in a panicked voice, Kelly wondered if Matt was seeing the floor give away under himself and Herrmann again, or if it was when Herrmann told him to let go.

“Hey Matt,” he softly spoke, gently squeezing Matt’s shoulder. “It’s okay buddy, you’re home safe and sound. Come on Matt wake up.”

Matt’s eyes shot open and stared up at Kelly in disorientation. “Kelly?”

“Yeah it’s me,” he smiled.

Matt rubbed a hand across his face, “I thought I was back there again.” Kelly looked sadly down at his friend. Matt had already had a hard life for his young twenty years; he didn’t need haunted dreams on top of that. He didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry Kelly.”

“Huh?”

Matt pulled himself up to lean against the headboard. “I know I should have told you and Andy about what happened. For some reason though I just couldn’t. I was so terrified when it happened, that just trying to talk about it made me feel that terror again, so I just couldn’t get the words out. I’m sorry.”

Kelly pulled in a deep breath and then smiled at Matt, “It’s okay, and I get it. But know this for future reference. Just talk to us, doesn’t matter if you spew out a string of words that don’t make sense because you’re forcing the words out. We’ll listen, just like we know you would for us. Okay?”

Matt nodded and smiled, “You got it.”

“Good,” nodded Kelly. Then he smirked, “I think it’s time little brother went back to sleep. It’s way past your bedtime.”

Rolling his eyes Matt muttered, “Shut it Kelly.” But he didn’t stop Kelly from helping him lay back down and pulling the covers over him.

“Want me to tuck you in?” chuckled Kelly,

“No,” groaned Matt, “I’m twenty not two!”

Kelly laughed, “G’night Matt.”

“Night Kelly,” mumbled Matt, who was asleep before Kelly reached the door.

Standing in the doorway of the room, Kelly looked back and smiled at his friend. He knew everything would be alright, there would always be moments of terror and heart stopping moments, but that was because they were close friends doing a dangerous job. Whatever the future held, Kelly knew they could withstand it. They were brothers and friends, and beyond that they were firefighters. They ran into situations where most people ran from. They would be fine.

**The End.**


End file.
